


I Kissed You Because I Liked You, Dumb Bitch

by uravefangirlgurl



Series: Kuroo and Bokuto's Crushes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunken Kissing, Dumb boys being dumb, Help, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, bokuto ruining the moment, i dont even know if this made sense, kuroo wrapped around kenma's fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uravefangirlgurl/pseuds/uravefangirlgurl
Summary: Drunk KuroKen au where a kiss (almost) lead to something more.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo and Bokuto's Crushes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211390
Kudos: 43





	I Kissed You Because I Liked You, Dumb Bitch

“Not gonna lie, that was shit,” Kuroo said, drinking the beer Kenma poured for him.

They were on Kenma's bedroom floor. Just finished playing the game Kenma bought earlier in which he invited Kuroo to accompany him since his mother was out until tomorrow.

“Yeah. I expected more since the creator previously worked on a game I liked,” Kenma agreed, drinking the beer he poured for himself.

“Ha. I wonder if Bokuto played this yet. He said he was waiting for it too. He actually asked me to play it with him but you asked first. And as the adorable-slash-amazing best friend I am, I refused him,” Kuroo said, looking pleased.

At the mention of Bokuto, Kuroo’s new-found friend, Kenma’s mood soured. He didn’t have the right to be jealous of Bokuto, much less be angry with him. They met on Kuroo's first day at university. He bumped into Bokuto who also didn’t know anyone there. Turns out they have the first subject together. Ever since then they’ve been hanging out. But lately they’ve been hanging out _more_. But so what if Kuroo spends more time with him than with Kenma? They’ve been together since he could remember, Kuroo’s probably tired of him.

“Look at that, I’m halfway through my second bottle,” Kuroo observed, laughing at himself.

“Hey, Kuroo, wanna play a game?”

“Huh?” Kuroo asked, not hearing what his best friend said.

“I said, wanna play a game?” Kenma repeated.

Kuroo shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

“Truth or dare.”

Kuroo nodded. “You or me first?”

“Ask me first.”  
  
“Truth or dare?”

Kenma drank the rest of his beer.

“Truth,” he answered.

“What do you like most about me?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma thought for a moment. “Your muscles?”

Kuroo pressed a hand on his chest and pretended he’s hurt. “I can’t believe you only want me for my body.”

“Well.”

It was Kuroo’s turn. “I choose dare.”

“Kiss me,” Kenma said, not even needing a second to think.  
  
“What?”

“I said kiss me,” Kenma said more confidently.

Kuroo still looked like he didn’t get it.

“You know that thing people do where they put their mouth on another person’s mouth?” 

Kuroo shook his head. “No, Kenma.”  
  
“Stop being a coward,” Kenma provoked.

“I’m not a coward.” 

"Why don't you do it, then?" Kenma challenged.

"I'm not going to kiss you, Kenma."

Kenma raised his eyebrows, crawling onto Kuroo's lap.

"But why?" His voice came out as a whine.

"Because."

"Because?" Kenma put his arms around the obviously flustered Kuroo.

"Because…. we're drunk. I'm drunk, you're drunk. Look at how drunk you are, wanting _me_ to kiss _you_ ," Kuroo said, not looking at his best friend in the eye and instead focusing on his flailing arms while he spoke.

"But it's a _dare_ , Kuroo. It's _just_ a dare. Do you hate the idea of kissing me, _your best friend,_ that much?" Kenma asked, making his voice as sad as possible. Because he was. Sad. And jealous. Angry. _Make me yours, Kuroo._

Kuroo stood up, but Kenma was unwilling to let go so he had to wrap his legs around the taller boy to avoid falling. Kuroo grabbed Kenma's thighs without thinking.

"Kenma. You go to sleep now, okay?" Kuroo said, as if talking to a toddler.

"No."

When Kuroo was about to turn around, he fell out of a balance, making him sit at the edge of Kenma's bed.

Now there they were, sitting on a bed. Kenma on Kuroo's lap; Kuroo's hands on the bare skin of Kenma's thighs, dangerously close to Kenma's ass. They stared at each other for a while. Kuroo’s eyes dropped onto Kenma’s lips. As if something snapped, suddenly, Kuroo didn't care about what the result of this would be. All he wanted to do was to pull the smaller boy as close to him as possible. 

Kenma was surprised at first, but then he leaned into it. Kuroo seemed so hungry, eager, aggressive. And to be honest? Kenma liked it. He _loved_ it. He doesn't care if this is the effect of alcohol, what matters is he was the one Kuroo is kissing right now. Not Bokuto. _Have_ **_they_ ** _kissed before?_ But before he could laugh at that stupid thought or lose himself in thought, Kuroo bit his lip, making him moan.

Kuroo stood up with Kenma's legs still wrapped around him. He put Kenma down on the bed while they were still kissing, Kenma’s arms still wrapped around his neck while his own arms are on either side of Kenma.

They spent minutes like that, taking a breath whenever they needed to breathe air. But as quick as they let go of each other, they're at it again.

Kenma and Kuroo separated, but only so Kuroo can take off his shirt. They continued kissing for a few seconds until Kenma was the one taking off his own shirt. 

Kuroo touched Kenma's dick through his shorts, making the boy take a sharp breath. It was already soaked with pre-cum.

"You're so _wet_ , Kenma. Did I do that?" Kuroo asked, his voice so deep.

Kenma merely whimpered.

"Look at _you_ . You look so _desperate_. Do you see the face you're making right now?" Kuroo asked, rubbing and teasing Kenma's dick.

"Ku---Kuroo, please. Touch me properly. Stop---Stop teasing me," Kenma whined.

When Kuroo was about to speak, a phone rang.

That sobered them up a bit. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the taller boy stood up to get it. He answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Yes?" He coughed, removing the hint of how turned on he was on his voice. "Who is it?"

"Hey, man," Bokuto greeted.

"Bokuto?" Kuroo asked.

 _Fucking Bokuto,_ Kenma thought, putting a pillow on his face and groaning, earning a look from Kuroo.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry to call you at this hour," Bokuto apologized.

Kuroo looked at the time on his phone for a brief moment. It's currently 12:10 AM.

"It's...." He looked at the other boy on the bed, obviously still hard. He felt bad. "alright. I was awake anyway."

"Oh yeah? Couldn't sleep?" Bokuto asked.

He couldn't possibly say what was keeping him up so he said, "Yeah."

Suddenly, Bokuto asked, "Can I crash at your place?"

He was caught off-guard, making him sober up more.

"Akaashi and I are roommates but he's kind of… angry at me right now and I want to give him space. To think. For a while. Or at least this night. So, can I crash at your place?" Bokuto asked.

Kuroo was going to say no but then he thought of what happened earlier. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Just give me, like, 20 minutes."

He went to the bathroom to splash his face with water. He could feel Kenma watching him.

"Yeah, okay. I'll stop by the convenience store to buy snacks. You want anything?" Bokuto asked.

"Cup noodles would be great. Thanks."

"Alright. Be there in 20 minutes or more. Bye."

"Bye."

When Kuroo went out, he saw Kenma sitting there. Staring at him.

"What did Bokuto need?"

He couldn't look at Kenma's eyes. He couldn't look at Kenma, period. The other boy still looked so… erotic. He was a bit sober now but he was still horny. As Kenma probably is, too. One look and they would probably go all the way.

"He wanted to… crash at my place," Kuroo answered, picking up the few bottles they drank out of and putting them in plastic.

"Oh. Did you say no?" 

"No. I--I said yes. He sounded like he needed someone right now so I’m gonna go," Kuroo answered, tying the plastic.

Kenma didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He felt ashamed. Guilty. _He didn't really want to do it but I forced him, didn't I?_

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Just leave the glasses there. I'd take care of it tomorrow," Kenma said, standing up. He took Kuroo's shirt on the floor and gave it to him.

"Here. You can leave the bottles. You can leave now, too." Kenma couldn't hide the anger in his voice. Add that to the fact he didn’t know who he was angry at: Bokuto, for ruining the moment? Kuroo, for stopping and not ignoring the call, for not liking him back? Himself, for liking Kuroo in the first place; or the fact that even if it was the alcohol that made Kuroo touch him, he’s still willing for something to happen?

"Kenma---"

"Just go, Kuroo. He needs you. I don't. He's more important. So, just go."

Now it was Kenma's turn to avoid Kuroo's eyes. The taller boy stared at him for a while. 

"I said go," Kenma repeated.

Kuroo hurriedly put on his shirt and nodded. 

After he stepped outside, he turned to say something to Kenma. Most likely an apology. But he didn't get to because the younger boy slammed the door at his face.

"Oh great, Kuroo," he said to himself.

He shivered as he walked. He didn’t bring his jacket since the sun was still out when he went to Kenma’s place, he was also planning on staying overnight.

***  
  
“What did you two fight about?” Kuroo asked across Bokuto while they were waiting for the water to boil.

Bokuto whispered something incoherent, avoiding his eyes.

“What?” 

“I called his boyfriend an asshole,” Bokuto said, looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, urging for Bokuto to continue.

“And also some other not-so-good names,” Bokuto added.

“Why?” Kuroo asked as he stood up to check on the water.

“I don’t know. I saw his boyfriend out on a date with a girl? I think? Last Sunday---”  
  
“ _Last_ Sunday? You waited a week to tell him?” Kuroo asked, putting the cup noodles on the table. Then came back for forks.

“Yeah.” Bokuto sighs. “That’s part of the reason he was angry, probably, though he was already angry when I told him _when_ I saw them so I’m not sure.”   
  
Kuroo opened his mouth to ask another question but Bokuto said it first, “Why didn’t I say it earlier? I was scared. I saw a lot of movies where the character gets angry at another character who told them they’re being cheated on. And I didn’t want to ruin Akaashi’s happiness. But then I realized that a.) he would get more angry if he knew I knew and didn’t tell him anything, b.) he was bound to know sooner or later. He always finds out. Trust me.”

“Dude, you are in a mess~” Kuroo said in a sing-song voice.

“How about you? How are you and Kenma, aka your long unrequited love?” 

“Oh, you know,” Kuroo said, shrugging it off.

“What happened? For once, you’re not reciting a whole essay about him. Weren’t you fine just yesterday? What, you called his boyfriend an asshole too?” Bokuto joked.

“Worse,” Kuroo answered.

Bokuto stopped from slurping his noodles.

“You called _him_ an asshole?” Bokuto offered.

“I wish that was just what I did, but no.” Kuroo sighed, playing with his noodles now.

“Dude… You _called_ his asshole?”   
  
Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the dumb boy across him. “Dude, what? That doesn’t even make sense. How do you call a literal asshole?”   
  
“What are booty calls for, then?"

"Dude, that's---you know what? Nevermind." Kuroo shook his head.

"So, really, what happened?"

"We… sort of… kissed…" 

Bokuto almost spat out his drink. "You did?!"

"Yes. I just said it, didn't I?" 

“When?!”

“Earlier.”

Kuroo finished his noodles and drank the rest of his water. He stood up to put it in the sink.

"You should finish that,” Kuroo said, pointing at Bokuto’s noodles.

But Bokuto only stared at his friend, wide-eyed.

“You can’t just say you kissed Kenma without telling me the whole story,” Bokuto whined, reminding Kuroo how _Kenma_ whined. He quickly shook his head.

“That’s it. That’s the whole story.” Kuroo was starting to regret saying anything.

“No it definitely isn’t. If it was, you wouldn’t be reacting like… this. Like you regret it,” Bokuto said.

Out of annoyance, Kuroo took his cup noodles, and glasses he was drinking from, which was almost finished.

“Hey, I wasn’t finished!” Bokuto complained.

“Oops,” Kuroo said nonchalantly.

“If you didn’t regret it, then Kenma was the one who did, didn’t he?” Bokuto continued.

Kuroo stopped scrubbing the glasses. _Did he?... He probably did._

“Oh, you stopped. Does that mean I'm right?”

“No, it means you’re a pain in the ass.”

“Maybe I’d ask Kenma myself if you really don’t want to open up,” Bokuto said, waiting for Kuroo’s reaction.

“You say that as if you two are friends,” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe we already are. If we aren’t, I could just easily befriend him.”  
  
Kuroo splashed some water on Bokuto before drying his hands on a towel, making the other boy want to tease him more. “Who knows, maybe I’d ask him out on a date.”

Kuroo went to his room, the other boy following behind him, and got out his spare pillows and blankets.  
  
“You can’t even ask Akaashi out on a date.”   
  
“Yeah, but that’s only because I’m in love with him. I get flustered. With Kenma though…” Bokuto trailed.

Kuroo glared at him. “So are you saying you’ll play Kenma?”  
  
Bokuto whistled, playing innocent, saying nothing more.

“We got drunk. We played truth or dare---”  
  
“What are you, 8?” Bokuto joked, earning another glare from his friend.

Kuroo put the pillows and blankets on the couch and continued, “He dared me to kiss him. We did, but then we got carried away. Then you called.”  
  
Bokuto sat on the couch. 

“Wait, when you said “earlier,” you meant _earlier_ earlier? Oh dude… Did I ruin the moment?” 

“Yes---no---maybe? I don’t know. We were both under the influence so I don’t know if it counts.” Kuroo sighed, plopping down the couch next to Bokuto.

“So it’s awkward between you two now, is that it?”

“I don’t think it’s just awkwardness since he got angry when I told him I was leaving.”  
  
“Of course he would, man! You flat-out rejected him! Or acted like you did!” Bokuto yelled as he pressed his face close to Kuroo's.

“Keep it down, it’s 1 in the morning.”

“I messed up with Akaashi but I’m pretty sure we’ll make up soon. This with Kenma? You may be friends again but there will always be that awkwardness between you two; maybe he’d even start to avoid you because of that, then you’ll drift apart. Next time you meet, it would be at his wedding because, let’s be honest, you’ll never stop thinking what would’ve happened if you didn’t leave,” Bokuto said then laughed. When he turned to Kuroo, the boy seemed like he saw a ghost.

“I fucked up,” Kuroo whispered to himself.

Bokuto was about to say something but the other boy stood up and retreated to his room without saying anything more.

“Oops.”

***

“It’s been five days,” Kuroo said and banged his head against the table.

“Maybe he’s just busy. Like you should be. We’re near the end of the school year, and he _is_ close to graduating, you know.” Bokuto tried comforting him.

“I’m almost clear with my requirements so I have free time. Maybe I should head over there again,” Kuroo said, more to himself than to Bokuto.

Bokuto hummed, not really paying attention.

Five days. Five days since they kissed. Kuroo tried texting Kenma; he didn't try to call since he knew how much Kenma hated that. Kuroo saw how Kenma just stares at his phone ringing whenever someone calls him, it only ever really happens when it's a wrong number since everyone around Kenma knows how much the boy doesn't like calls. He's tried going to Kenma's place four times now, his mother lets him in but Kenma remains locked in his room.

"Must be nice to make up quickly with your crush," Kuroo mumbles, which Bokuto hears.

Bokuto started to look smug (again). "Yep. Me and Akaashi are the best."

Kuroo turns his head sideways. "Like you're ever going to confess."

"I might. I will. I'm just… taking things slow. Yeah. I'm taking things slow."

"Keep telling yourself that."

***

So here he was again, at Kenma's. At 10:00 in the morning. He's currently standing outside his bedroom door, ready to annoy him into going out. Determined to make up with his best friend. It's Saturday so there's no school tomorrow. He's going to end this once and for all.

"Kenma? Kenma? Kenma?" Kuroo knocked in between calling his name.

He knocked to the rhythm of Anna's knock in Frozen. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

He was about to sing the rest of the song when Kenma finally, _finally_ opened the door. 

Kuroo stared at the smaller boy. Suddenly, he forgot what he was about to say. Did he even have something planned? He thought it would just come naturally when he saw the other boy but it's actually the opposite. Even if he did have something planned to say, he doubts he would remember it once he sees the sight before him.

Kenma was wearing _his_ _shirt,_ and it looked so big on him. He fought the urge to look down, try to see what he was wearing underneath because his shirt went down to Kenma's thighs. 

He shook his head when the event from last Sunday crept its way into his brain. Again.

"Uh---I---You---We… Can---Can we talk?" Kuroo found his voice.

Kenma sighed, and, for a moment, Kuroo thought he was going to slam the door on him but the smaller boy nodded, widening his door.

As soon as Kuroo went in, he couldn't stop the words from spilling out. "Look, I didn't know what I was thinking then. I was drunk, and I know it doesn't excuse my action but I hope you can understand why I did what I did. But you don't have to forgive me, okay? I know that. Kenma, you're my best friend in the whole, entire world. Universe, in fact. I don't want to lose you. I would do anything for you to forgive me. This past week, I've done nothing but regret what I did. Ask Bokuto. I will never, _ever_ do anything you don't like and if you give me one more chance, I will show you how much I'm willing to change. I would never drink with you ever again. I promise."

When he turned to Kenma, who was sitting at his bed, just staring at him. He knew that this was the last straw. He fucked up. This was the end for them, for their friendship. Years of all that, just done. 

Kenma sighed, again. He was tired. But Kuroo didn't know the reason. Because he stayed up last night playing? Or because of Kuroo?

"Kuroo---"

"Please, Kenma. Let's fix this," Kuroo begged, getting close to Kenma and going down on his knees. He fought the urge to touch the other boy, instead putting his hands on either side of the bed.

"Kuroo, I don't want to be your friend anymore," Kenma said, staring at his best friend. Or his former best friend, since he clearly wants to end this now.

Kuroo sucked in a breath. "I---okay. Okay. I'm sorry, again. I just---"

But before he could finish, Kenma interrupted him. "I want to be something more."

Kuroo stopped. 

He pinched his own cheeks to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then slapped himself to double-check.

"Are you making sure you're not dreaming?" Kenma asked.

"Yes?" 

"Well, you're not." Kenma held his cheeks with both of his hands. "And I'm still waiting for your answer."

"I---I like you, too. Oh my god, I _love_ you," Kuroo said, still feeling like he would wake up soon.

Kenma chuckled at that. And the things Kuroo would do just so he can hear that forever.

"Good. I spent days rehearsing what I would say when you came. I was scared you were going to give up and just let us drift apart but just thinking of you made---makes---me flustered so…" Kenma stopped when he noticed Kuroo was staring at him.

"Yes?"

"You're---"

 _"Kenma, Kuroo, I'm going out!"_ Kenma's mother shouted from downstairs.

Kuroo answered for Kenma. "Okay! We'll be here!"

When they heard the door click, they didn't know why but they laughed.

"We're so stupid," Kuroo said.

Kenma nodded, smiling.

"Let's play a game," Kuroo whispered.


End file.
